heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Roberto Da Costa
"Kitty, can we please hit something in the face now?" Character Stat Sheet Public Information Roberto da Costa is the son of Emmanuel Da Costa, the head of da Costa International. As Emmanuel's son and heir all of that will one day be Roberto's and that thought scares the bejeezus out of him. Back home he somewhat publicly came into his powers and got booted from his old school and moved up to Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning in the US. He is also a member of the Hellfire Club and can usually be found dragging Sam Guthrie to the fancy parties they throw as his wingman. Sunspot is one of the original members of Gen-X. He's got heat powers and can fly which is totally awesome. Background Rio de Janeiro born and raised On the soccer pitch is where I spent most of my days Chillin' out maxin' relaxin' all cool Playing some football outside of the school When a couple of guys were up to no good Started making trouble in my neighbourhood I get into one little fight and my powers kick in... Okay the rest really doesn't fit, but that part there, that fits. I was born in Rio, the son of Emmanuel da Costa, head of da Costa Internation, we're sort of a big deal. Since our name's on the door it's going to be me who has to run the place when my dad passes on. So, my parents were big into schooling (Mom's Nina da Costa, the archeologist, ahem, sorry, Doctor Nina da Costa, so, yeah, school = good in her books) but me, I prefered some action, which back in my girls are yucky stage meant soccer. Lots and lots of soccer. I was really good too. Then when I was fourteen my team was in the city championship and some guys said some things about me being a pardo, that mixed-race to you non-Brazillians. Anyhow I slugged him, he hit me back, then his friends jumped in, and about a billion red cards later, my powers manifested and I blasted them across the field like they got caught in the exhaust of a 747, then I GTFOed. So, yeah, panic mode. Didn't know if the other kids were dead or what. Anyhow eventually I came home and Dad had some friends from the Hellfire Club there and this bald dude in a wheelchair. There's a lot of back and forth about what to do with me, do I go to Massachusetts Academy with this blonde woman, Miss Frost, or do I go with Wheels to Xavier's Institute. End of the discussion I ended up going with Wheels, since my dad and Miss Frost are in different factions in the club and he wasn't going to turn me over like some medieval hostage like that. So, I went to mutant school in the USA. There wasn't much culture shock from the USA thing, I mean my Mom is a US Citizen, and so am I so I've visited a lot, but going to an all mutant school was a trip. Everyone had weird powers and were all like, yay us. I bucked a bit, ended up taking off a few times just to get away and be with normal people for awhile. One time they sent my roommate Sam to get me, he was this kid from Kentucky same age, had like a million brothers and sisters (and I'm the one from the Catholic family), anyhow we didn't get along much, and then here he is harshing my me-time. Anyhow we got to rumbling, and did a little bit of property damage in New York, and when the X-Men showed up to drag us home we got put in detention together and well I guess when you do time with a guy, you bond, because by the end of our time doing chores around the mansion, we were best buds. After that school was pretty chill and I relaxed a bit, got into the whole mutant things and learned a lot about how to control my powers and begun learning the stuff I'd need to be the da Costa at the head of da Costa International too. Then back after that big Merge thing I jumped in with a few of my classmates to stop a riot and when that was sorted out (though with some casualties RIP Jen and Dave) we became Gen-X, the other superhero team based out of our school. At least that's the idea anyhow. We train a lot but they really haven't let us off the chain yet, though someday soon we're going to get out there and we're going to kick some butts. Personality Passion for Life: Life is fricking awesome and Roberto wants to enjoy all of it. He works hard he plays hard and he does his best to enjoy all of it (though it's /way/ easier with the play side of things). This passion for life also gives him an almost unshakeable optimism, allowing him to find the silver lining on even the darkest cloud. No Filter: Roberto has a direct line from his brain to his mouth and so he often says a lot of things without considering their impact, then, when he's called on it get's his back up and stubbornly refuses to apologize. At least until he's had some time to think. It's a constant cycle with him and one he's trying (unsuccessfully) to break. Hotheaded: Roberto has a short fuse when it comes to insults, take a serious shot at him or his friends is a good way to get punched. Responsibility: Roberto grew up knowing that the gifts he was born with (both financial and genetic) came with certain responsibilities. In the case of his wealth it means learning to be a businessman even if that's not what he really wants to do with his life. In the case of his powers it means using them for good. This quality keeps his anger and hedonistic impulses in check and makes him choose to be a hero when he could just skate on through life without a care in the world. Logs * 2014-08-15 - Opening Shots: Start a Damned Riot In Here - A Nation-X concert on the first Friday night of the school year goes pear-shaped. 2015-02-05 - X Marks the Splotch - Havok leads a Danger Room session with Generation X. If the Brotherhood doesn't get him, the teenagers will. Category:Hellfire Club Category:Generation X Category:Xavier's Institute Category:Marvel Features Category:Regular Characters Category:Mutants Category:1997 Births Category:Salem Category:Flight Category:Family Matters Category:Taken Characters